therriafandomcom-20200214-history
God's Product
Semua benda pakai dan bahan baku yang sebelumnya tidak ada di era BV yang berasal dari Vanadem]. Dinamai God's Product karena benda-benda ini diyakini sebagai produk buatan Tuhan. Alat-alat, benda, bahan, dan semua yang ada di era AV saat ini sebagian besar berasal dari God’s Product dari Vanadem. God’s Product ini muncul di Vanadem bersamaan dengan instruksi, manual, dan cara pemroduksian karena itulah orang-orang dapat dengan segera memakai dan memperbanyak God’s Product. Tapi tidak semua God’s Product dapat di produksi secara massal atau bahkan tidak dapat diproduksi sama sekali. Hal ini disebabkan karena beberapa God’s Product membutuhkan bahan baku yang sulit untuk didapatkan dan beberapa lainnya sama sekali tidak diketahui cara pemroduksiannya dan bendanya sendiri terlalu asing untuk dapat dipelajari. Ketika pertama kali Vanadem “muncul” banyak God’s Product yang berada disana dicuri atau sengaja di “lempar” keluar oleh Valshione Agung. Karena itu banyak juga God’s Product yang ditemukan di luar Vanadem. 'Tipe God's Product' *gp basic (bisa diproduksi massal) *gp common (bisa diproduksi massal) *gp limited (bisa diproduksi massal) *gp rare (tidak bisa diproduksi massal) *gp extra rare (tidak bisa diproduksi massal) *gp special (tidak bisa diproduksi massal) *gp extra special (tidak bisa diproduksi massal) *gp secret (tidak bisa diproduksi massal) *gp one of a kind (tidak bisa diproduksi massal) *gp agung (hanya ada satu records of present history) *sgp 'Penjelasan God's Product dari tipe basic sampai secret' '''-1.Automobilia dan Grandmobilia (basic) : Sebuah kendaraan yang bergerak otomatis tanpa perlu ditarik oleh hewan. Kendaraan ini di gerakan oleh energi listrik yang dihasilkan oleh Kunci Spagyric ketika men-Transmutasi materi. Bahan Transmutasi biasanya air tapi ada beberapa yang menggunakan rumput atau jerami. Kunci Spagyric yang berada di dalam rangka mesinnya tersegel erat sehingga tidak dapat diambil dan dipergunakan secara ilegal. Automa yang berukuran lebih besar dinamakan grand mobilia yang biasa disingkat grandia. Automa menjadi kendaraan yang walau sedikit namun umum ditemui sejak lima puluh tahun lalu. Semua automa di seluruh dunia adalah buatan Valsh Verne karena hanya darisanalah Kunci Spagyric bisa didapatkan. -2. Laculis (common) : Handgun dengan bentuk seperti flintlock tapi dengan sistem pelatuk dan magasin seperti handgun modern. Model yang terkenal adalah Laculis PW3. -3. Meteoron (common) : adalah senjata api berbentuk matchlock dengan sistem penembakan dan magasin seperti sub machine gun atau sniper. Model yang terkenal dipakai dalam peperangan adalah APV Meteoron TN1 untuk sniper atau Meteoron MPW11 untu sub machine gun. -4. Lamina Tormentorum (limited) : Pedang vector recoil gunblade yang berguna untuk menambah tenaga tebasan dan menambah kecepatan pergantian arah tebasan. Senjata yang sangat sulit dikendalikan dan membutuhkan orang yang menguasai Pengendalian Jiwa untuk menggunakannya. -5. Equo Ferro (common) : Equo Ferro, dari bahasa Valsh Verne yang artinya kuda berpedang. Semacam tank yang mengutamakan serangan meriam dan impale attack dengan tombak baja yang berada di depan moncongnya. GP andalan Seledin yang sebelum perang banyak diimpor oleh Valsh Verne demi memenuhi permintaan departemen pertahanan dan keamanan Seledin. -6. Bywd (limited) : di RP lebih sering ditulis Bywd adalah sebuah buku penghubung antara Pencatat dan Records of Present History. Buku ini adalah media komunikasi langsung dimana setiap ucapan dari Records akan langsung tercantum begitu saja di lembarannya layaknya tulisan biasa. Bila Pencatat ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Records mengenai berita yang akan diliputnya ia tinggal menuliskannya di Bywd. : Buku ini juga merupakan media komunikasi antar pencatat via Records. Bila seorang Pencatat ingin menghubungi Pencatat lain atau mengirimkan beritanya kepada Pencatat yang sedang bertugas di Retellati atau di kantor cabang untuk dimasukan kedalam Mata Angin ia hanya tinggal menuliskannya di Bywd dengan mencantumkan nama Pencatat yang dituju. : Bila halaman di Bywd habis Pencatat hanya tinggal mengorder buku baru kepada Council of Elders. -7. Zeppelin (common) : balon udara berbentuk cerutu raksasa yang dapat terbang terarah karena mempunyai mesin dan kemudi. -8. Memoargraph (common) : Sebutan foto di dunia Therria. Hitam putih. Alatnya dinamakan memoargrapher. -9. Radii Deus (limited, rare, secret) : Robot tempur humanoid yang dikemudikan. Radii Deus merupakan mesin yang kompleks dengan sistem gerak yang memanfaatkan sendi quantum gyroskop untuk menggerakan semua bagian yang bergerak. : Energi yang dipakai Radii Deus untuk bergerak berasal dari baterai Li-Ion besar untuk Radii Deus tipe Golem dan Lilith atau dari Quantum Singularity Engine yang dapat membuat energi hampir tidak terbatas untuk Radii Deus tipe Sepiroth dan Qliphoth. : Semua Radii Deus dipiloti dan setiap pilot memerlukan ketrampilan khusus terutama dalam hal refleks tingkat tinggi. Meskipun begitu Qliphoth dan Sepiroth mampu memudahkan kontrol pilot hingga ke tingkat termudah karena sistem kontrol “double seat double pilot” dimana co-pilot memiloti Radii Deus dengan menggunakan kontrol Jiwa yang mengontrol detil gerakan minimum sehingga pilot hanya perlu menekan tombol saja. -10. Kunci Spagyric (rare, extra rare, special) : Sebuah God’s Product yang menjadi alat utama bagi penelitian alkemis dewasa ini. Berbentuk cakram dengan 7 buah cincin penyusun cakram yang dapat diputar-putar untuk menyesuaikan nilai konsentrasi elemen pada suatu benda. Semua bagian dari Kunci Spagyric adalah materi misterius yang masih belum dapat dipecahkan susunan materi maupun elemen yang terkandung didalamnya. 7 buah cincin yang menyusun cakram Kunci Spagyric dibedakan menjadi tujuh jenis sesuai dengan warna substansinya, warna dari substansi menunjukan attribut Elemen Spiritual, bening berarti Cahaya, hitam Bayangan, merah Api, biru Air, putih Udara, kuning oker Tanah, dan abu-abu Metal. : Kunci Spagyric ukuran raksasa (special) dipakai sebagai pembangkit listrik di kota-kota dengan mengubah H20 menjadi 02. -11. Instant Communication Device (special) : GP yang dapat digunakan untuk berhubungan jarak jauh tanpa dibatasi oleh jarak. -12. Aegis (extra special) : God’s Product yang cukup langka namun beberapa dapat ditemukan di sudut-sudut Therria. Kemampuannya adalah membentuk perisai elektromagnetik yang mampu bertahan selama beberapa detik, setelah itu energi atomicnya harus di charge ulang -13. Ingentia Lucis (extra special) : Positron cannon skala besar yang hanya dimiliki oleh militer Valsh Verne. Ketika terjadi pemberontakan di Nia pasukan pemberontak membuat satu memakai Kunci Spagyric untuk menghancur leburkan markas utama militer Seledin. GP ini termasuk GP yang tidak bisa diproduksi massal karena resourcenya yang terbatas. -14. Akatsuki (secret) : God’s Product legendaris yang mempunyai fungsi sebagai sebuah senjata semi philosoper stone dimana ia bisa mengubah semua susunan materi hingga ke tingkat sub atomic sehingga terkesan lenyap begitu saja. Sebutannya adalah pedang yang dapat menebas apapun. Pemilik sebelumnya adalah kakeknya Saga dan sebelumnya lagi dimiliki oleh pahlawan Kappa, Benkei. -15. Valkyrie (secret) : God's Product yang milik Chyntia Loke yang dijual kepadanya dari kakek misterius di Vanadem. God's Product berbentuk cincin ini memampukan seseorang untuk memaksa membuat pedang jiwa dari life stream si pemakai. Manifestasi pedang yang dibuat lebih solid dan lebih tajam dari semua manifestasi life stream yang ada namun kelemahannya adalah life stream si pengguna jadi gampang sekali tersedot hingga hampir habis. Dan sekali membaca biological dan psychological data si pengguna GP ini tidak akan dapat terlepas dan hanya dapat menempel pada tubuh si pengguna -16. Qliphoth (secret) : God’s Product yang masuk dalam kategori secret. God’s Product ini termasuk kedalam golongan yang “dilempar” oleh Valshione Agung dari Vanadem. Qliphoth pertama kali ditemukan terkubur dalam padang pasir di timur teluk Mezzah-Gennau. Dan dari gulungan pesan dari Valshione Agung yang ditemukan bersama Qliphoth, pemerintah Seledin mengunci Radii Deus itu di bawah tanah markas Badan Pertahanan Seledin (sekarang markas utama Militer Seledin). Pesan dari Valshione Agung adalah untuk mengunci Radii Deus itu sampai saatnya untuk dipergunakan tiba. : Spec: : Name: Qliphoth, the Brown Abomination : Type: Secret God's Product, Mass Destruction type Radii Deus. : Pilot: Aurea Magnii : Brain: Sophia Nunelee : Nation: Seledin : Weight: 134 tons : Height: 19,4 meters : Output: 3,3 million horsepower. : Weaponry: : 1 x assault Meteoron riffle 525 mm : 1 x self adjusting long sword : 1 x breast medium Meteoron riffle 300 mm : 10 x high infinite multi guided cannon, The Ten Damnation. : Additional: : 10 x Lifestream enhancer station. : 30 x Spagyric Transmution Energy enhancer station. : 1 x Active Inertia Canceller Shield : Explanation: : The Ten Damnation cannon is arranged by ten infinite multi guided cannon that can lock on to almost inifinte target. The name list for cannon from the top right wings to the bottom right wings then to the bottom left wings to the top left wings are: : 1. Thamiel : 2. Chaigidel : 3.Sathariel : 4. Gamichicoth : 5. Golachab : 6. Thagirion : 7. Harab Seraphel : 8. Samael : 9. Gamaliel : 10. Nehemoth -17. Sephiroth (secret) : God’s Product yang masuk dalam kategori secret. God’s Product ini termasuk kedalam golongan yang “dilempar” oleh Valshione Agung dari Vanadem. Penjelasan lainnya masih menunggu cerita dalam RP berlanjut. : Spec: : Name: Sepiroth, the White Abomination : Type: Secret God's Product, Mass Destruction type Radii Deus. : Pilot: ??? : Brain: ??? : Nation: ??? : Weight: 100 tons : Height: 15 meters : Output: 2,2 million horsepower. : Weaponry: : 2 x breast medium Meteoron riffle 300 mm : 2 x hips smoke grenade launcher : 6 x shoulder laser : 10 x high agility swords, The Ten Emanations. : Additional: : 10 x Lifestream enhancer station. : 30 x Spagyric Transmution Energy enhancer station. : 1 x Active Inertia Canceller Shield : Explanation: :The Ten Emanation swords are ten swords capable of penetrating any material in the universe, similiar to Akatsuki whose Saga (Crux's character) have in the RP. The name list for sword from the right shield to the left shield are: : 1. Keter : 2. Chokmah : 3. Binah : 4. Chesed : 5. Gevurah : 6. Tipheret : 7. Netzach : 8. Hod : 9. Yesod : 10. Malkuth '''SGP :7 God’s Product di Therria yang mempunyai kesadaran. Istilah ini hanyalah istilah yang beredar di sekitar member RP dan bukanlah sebuah istilah yang benar-benar ada di dunia Therria. Ada 7 SGP di dunia Therria yang sifat dan namanya berdasar kepada 7 dosa besar dalam alkitab. Ke tujuh SGP itu adalah '1. Hokori: Pride' : SGP berbentuk Nodachi yang dibawa oleh Steinhertz sebagai senjatanya. Bisa berbicara dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Steinhertz sendiri. Hubungan Hokori-Steinhertz sudah seperti hubungan teman dekat, dan dari Hokori-lah Steinhertz banyak belajar Kanalogi. Hokori adalah pedang yang cukup tebal untuk Nodachi sepertinya, dan dia tidak bisa patah/dihancurkan. Hokori belum mengajarkan semua hal yang dia tahu kepada Steinhertz, dan Steinhertz juga belum pernah/belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan Hokori secara maksimal. : -Tidak tahu terbuat dari bahan apa, tapi Hokori ini sangat kuat dan (katanya) dia tidak bisa dihancurkan. : -Hokori bisa digunakan dengan Steinhertz menggunakan satu tangan saja, tapi kekuatannya tidak akan sekuat seperti ketika dipegang dengan 2 tangan. : -Sebagai SGP, Hokori bisa memperkuat lifestream pemegangnya, membuat kemampuan terutama kemampuan fisik pemegangnya menjadi naik drastis. : -Hokori sebagai SGP mempunyai lifestream sendiri. : -Dengan sinkronisasi lifestream antara Hokori-pemegangnya, satu tebasan dari Hokori bisa menyebabkan sebuah serangan penghancur dengan kekuatan besar (seperti tebasan Hokori saat digunakan Steinhertz untuk melubangi jalan ke sewer). : -Dengan men-channel-kan lifestream pada Hokori, sang pemegangnya bisa melakukan serangan jarak jauh menggunakan lifestream tersebut pada tebasan Hokori, walau ini memerlukan pengorbanan lifestream yang tidak sedikit. : -Kemampuan sebenarnya Hokori masih tersembunyi. '2. Naham: Gluttony' : SGP yang dimiliki oleh Sapphire Perizad Eitam. Bentuknya adalah dua buah katar dengan kekuatan yang masih menjadi misteri. '3. Faultier: Sloth' : Longsword pemberian Grendal kepada Carla Feals yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah SGP yang merupakan penjelmaan dari “Sloth” atau “Kemalasan”, salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar. Sebagai salah satu SGP, God’s Product yang mempunyai kesadaran, Sloth dijelaskan mempunyai karakteristik seorang pemalas. Ia sangat jarang berbicara, bahkan dapat dikatakan tertidur pulas. Sampai saat ini Carla masih belum dapat berbicara dengan Faultier dan masih menjadi misteri kapan dan bagaimana cara Faultier berbicara kepada penggunanya. '4. Lussuria/Emrys: Lust' : SGP bernama asli 'Lussiria' berwujud pita merah maroon berornamen warisan keluarga Odnum yang diharapkan dapat membawa perubahan ke Therria yang memiliki kesadaran seorang perempuan. SGP ini akan memilih tuannya yang memiliki kemampuan paling kuat dan sekaligus dijadikan 'ambassador' keluarga pada saat itu. : Kemampuannya adalah merekonstruksi segala hal baik secara fisik maupun psikis, baik memperbaiki maupun merubah. Kekuatannya membutuhkan God's Knowledge Kanalogi yang tinggi sehingga tidak terlalu kuat jika dipakai Chafe yang masih hijau dalam hal ini, namun sering berbicara melalui 'wadah' tubuh Chafe (telepati antarkepribadian dalam satu tubuh). '5. Eersha: Envy' : Sentient God’s Product dengan wujud boneka gadis seukuran manusia yang berparas cantik dengan rambut dan mata berwarna emas. SGP ini dimiliki oleh Scirrocco Emers, seorang pembunuh rahasia Valsh Verne yang bertugas untuk membunuhi orang-orang yang mengancam kedaulatan Valsh Verne secara rahasia. : Sebagai sebuah senjata Eersha justru hampir tidak memenuhi syarat karena ia bahkan bisa bertarung tanpa memerlukan kehadiran seorang pengguna tidak seperti SGP lainnya. ‘Penggunaan’ dirinya juga sangat tidak biasa karena harus memerlukan seseorang yang dapat menguasai God’s Knowledge Kanalogi dan terbatas hanya pada saat orang itu masih memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk melakukan Manifestasi Jiwa. : Eersha memiliki 6 buah tombak dengan panjang 1,12 meter yang tersimpan di kedua lengan, kedua kaki, dan punggungnya. Keenam tombak ini dapat dikeluarkan dan dimanfaatkan sebagai ‘wadah’ untuk menampung Manifestasi Jiwa Scirrocco yang akan digunakan untuk menyerang. Dengan kata lain Eersha mempunyai pilihan senjata yang tak terbatas karena tergantung pada imajinasi dan pilihan Scirrocco pada saat itu. Keenam tombak ini juga berfungsi sebagai kompressor energi Jiwa yang dikeluarkan oleh Scirrocco pada saat memakai tombak itu sebagai ‘wadah’ sehingga ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan energi yang berlebihan dan kehabisan energi dapat ditekan. : Sebagai sebuah SGP Eersha, tidak seperti 6 yang lainnya, tidak mempunyai perasaan. Ia memiliki logika dan inisiatif terhadap keadaan praktis namun tidak mengerti mengenai emosi. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya adalah untuk belajar dan mengerti mengenai perasaan manusia. '6. Aviritia: Greed' : Aviritia, SGP milik Azure Eliza'thermion memiliki bentuk sebuah buku kecil. Sehingga banyak orang tidak mengira bahwa Azure membawa SGP kemanapun ia pergi. Ditambah lagi profesinya sebagai pencatat, membuatnya tampak wajar menenteng sebuah buku di tangannya. : Kemampuan Aviritia adalah mampu melihat hasil dari sebuah pilihan, dan apa efeknya di masa depan. Namun perlu dicatat bahwa Aviritia bukanlah sebuah 'almighty-future-seer' yang bisa seenaknya melihat ke masa depan, ia hanyalah SGP yang mampu melakukan hacking ke GP lain yang ber-Avatar. : Tentu saja, kemampuan ini bukan tanpa batas. Aviritia hanya akan mau bekerja jika ia dibayar dengan layak. Tidak ada yang namanya pekerjaan gratis bagi Aviritia. '7. Gnev: Wrath' : Sentient God’s Product dengan wujud seekor macan putih besar (seukuran beruang putih) ini merupakan salah satu dari 2 SGP yang dimiliki oleh pihak Valsh Verne. SGP ini dimiliki oleh Leonis Sonant yang menjabat sebagai Panglima Tertinggi militer Valsh Verne. Selain sebagai sebuah SGP Gnev juga menjabat sebagai penasihat taktis operasional pribadi untuk Leonis Sonant dalam penyerbuan atau pengepungan. Meski Gnev adalah sebuah SGP bagi orang awam yang tidak tahu ia hanya terlihat seperti binatang peliharaan Sonant. : Leonis Sonant menggunakan Gnev dengan cara menungganginya. Ketika Leonis Sonant menunggangi Gnev, mereka berubah menjadi satu individu yang saling berbagi kesadaran. Sonant dapat melihat melalui mata Gnev dan Gnev dapat melihat melalui mata Sonant. Ketika Sonant/Gnev membantai musuh dengan menggunakan kedua rapier di atas tubuh macan, Sonant/Gnev membantai musuh dengan menggunakan gigi dan taring. Mereka menunggangi dan ditunggangi oleh diri mereka sendiri. : Gnev sebagai SGP yang mewakili persona Wrath-kemarahan dalam 7 dosa besar mempunyai sifat yang senang bertarung dan memporak-porandakan medan perang yang memang sesuai dengan kondisinya sebagai ‘senjata’ Panglima Tertinggi militer Valsh Verne. Kemampuannya yang nyaris tak terkalahkan dalam situasi di garis depan dimana pasukan penyerang utama dari pihak musuh paling banyak bercokol membuat macan putih ini mendapatkan julukan ‘White Hair Gleaming Red Eyes Death’. : -Kemampuannya sebagai SGP masih belum sepenuhnya diketahui namun yang sampai sekarang dapat diamati adalah dengan memutuskan impuls syaraf semua orang yang masuk dalam radius 25 meter persegi disekelilingnya. Sonant menyebut kemampuan ini dengan sebutan Terrifying Roar karena ketika Gnev/Sonant menggunakan kemampuan ini mereka mengaum senyaring mungkin. Kemampuan ini tidak dapat diaktifkan ketika Sonant tidak menunggangi Gnev. : -Impuls syaraf yang diputus bisa dibagian manapun dari hubungan syaraf ditubuh tapi tidak bisa sekaligus. Sebagai contoh: ketika memutuskan hubungan syaraf optik mereka tidak bisa sekaligus memutuskan hubungan syaraf gerak dan sebaliknya. : -Gnev, menurut beberapa sumber pernah menyatakan dirinya sebagai SGP yang memiliki koneksi Jiwa terkuat diantara SGP lainnya karena mampu membuat penggunanya sebagai bagian dari dirinya. Meski pada kenyataannya Lussuria-lah yang sebenarnya memegang gelar itu. 'GP Agung' : 1. Records of Present History : Dijuluki God’s Product teragung dan terkuat di dunia karena ia adalah God’s Product yang mempunyai catatan semua takdir masa kini dan masa depan di Therria (takdir masa lalu akan segera terhapus begitu lewat sehari dari Records). Records of Present History atau yang lebih sering disebut Records adalah God’s Product yang lebih sering dipandang sebagai sebuah entitas hidup karena memang ia mempunyai intelegensia dan kebijakan yang tinggi bahkan mungkin melebihi manusia, elf, atau kappa. : Records, meskipun hanya sebuah benda, adalah kepala negara Retellati yang sudah mempimpin negara itu selama lebih dari 500 tahun. Menurut legenda Records ditemukan oleh seorang Kanalog bernama Lazardus Magnus dalam sebuah peti mati di labirin bawah tanah Vanadem. 'Avatar' : Sebuah sistem komputasi di dalam beberapa God's Product tertentu yang mirip dengan komputer di bumi. Namun Avatar lebih sering ditemukan dalam wujud yang sulit dipahami oleh akal sehat. Wujudnya bisa bermacam-macam dari hanya sekedar lembaran kertas, pelat logam, batu, dll. Beberapa wujud Avatar sangat mirip dengan wujud komputer di bumi meski terlihat lebih futuristik. Category:God's Product Category:glossary